


Act 18: Stuck in the Temple

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Language, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being allowed to go to the registry and simply fill out paperwork, Rukia 'convinces' Renji and Ichigo that she should plan a wedding for them.  If the couple of the hour arrives early at the temple, though, there might be some time to kill before the ceremony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 18: Stuck in the Temple

**Author's Note:**

> This one required a lot more research that I usually end up doing for a fanfiction! I tried to work in all the details I uncovered in the story below, but one salient point that I should mention beforehand is that once you go to the registry in Japan and fill out the paperwork, you're officially married then; no ceremony is required. Very convenient, I thought! Oh, and I didn't realize until after I wrote it how adorably silent Renji is in this one due to lots of big feels. :D At any rate, all of these stories are recommended to read in order, especially with this one...
> 
> As always, many thanks to my editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman).
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

“I look like a complete ass,” Renji grumbled as he looked into the full-length mirror in front of him. “Remind me why we agreed to this again?”

As Ichigo met his eyes in the reflection, something stirred in Renji as he realized that maybe his lover didn't think he looked bad in this outfit. “Rukia,” Ichigo replied, his frown looking a little resigned.

Renji sighed in return, the memory flooding back. “Yeah, I guess that's right,” he agreed, sighing a little.

_Not like either one of us could have refused her_ , Renji thought, smiling faintly at his reflection as he remembered how they'd ended up telling her. Once they'd sent word to Yamamoto as to what they were planning, the two of them had both agreed that they should go to the registry office that afternoon and get the paperwork done. As they were getting ready to leave, however, Renji had gotten an odd look on his face.

“Fuck. We'd better tell Rukia before we go,” Renji had said, turning back to look at his lover.

Ichigo had looked surprised for a moment, as if it hadn't occurred to him, and then replied, “Yeah, otherwise we'll never hear the end of it.”

They'd managed to arrange to have dinner with her that evening, and once they’d told her the news and what they had planned, she'd broken in to what they'd been saying.

“No, you couldn't possibly do it that way!” she'd exclaimed, and they had glanced at each other then, nervous due to the starry look in Rukia's eyes. “You've got to let me arrange a wedding for you. Come on, you two, let me do this.”

A serious argument had followed, which had involved a lot of head-bonking on Rukia's part, until finally the two men had looked at one another again, exchanging glances that agreed that they weren't going to be able to get out of this. Renji had glared straight into Rukia's big, hopeful eyes and then sighed in defeat. “All right, but nothing with bunnies had better be at the wedding. And nothing too fancy, OK?”

That, of course, had spun off into a much longer conversation between the three of them about how much it should cost. Ichigo had just looked embarrassed at first, obviously feeling like he shouldn’t add anything because in Soul Society he was even more broke than he was in the living world. Renji, noticing his lover’s silence, had managed to draw Ichigo into a little scuffle by saying that even though he'd stopped buying those expensive sunglasses due to the fact that Ichigo always broke them, he didn't have the type of money Rukia wanted to spend. The discussion had resumed on an equal footing between the three of them, after Ichigo was satisfied that he’d cleared himself of the blame for the broken sunglasses, and finally Renji and Rukia had agreed on a budget that was about half of what she'd wanted. Renji hadn’t been able to help but grin a bit at the annoyed disappointment on her face.

“Look, you know I trust you, Rukia. I'm sure that whatever you come up with will be fine,” Renji had said, to which Ichigo nodded.

Since then, neither of them had heard from her except for the time and place they were supposed to arrive for the ceremony, and instructions not to get the paperwork done until the day before. When they'd gotten to the temple they had realized they were early, since it had been alive with people carrying decorations, sweeping or raking, moving things around, and a multitude of other tasks. As the two of them had walked through this organized chaos, Rukia had suddenly showed up out of nowhere and grinned at Renji's questions. “Don't worry about it,” she'd replied, “I didn't spend any more of your money than we agreed on.”

Renji had opened his mouth to continue, sure that there must be more to it than that, when Rukia had been spotted by one of the people working and the two drew aside to speak quietly about something.

“Rukia,” Renji had started, wanting to ask more questions, but had been cut off by his friend’s voice.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell you,” she’d said with a sly smile as she turned back to the men. “Go with him,” she had continued, pointing to an older man who was waiting near an entrance to the inner parts of the shrine. “He's going to tell you everything you need to do.”

They had been shown to a small inner room where their outfits were laid out. The costume hadn’t been too different than their shihakusho, but the hakama had been white and black striped and the haori black, and each of them were customized with what looked like family crests embroidered into each side of the front. Renji found himself wondering how the hell Rukia had figured out what to put on his while the two of them had just stared for a moment, realizing yet again how much trouble Rukia had gone to. It had made Renji want to thank her and yell at her at the same time, but his attention had been drawn away by Ichigo discussing something with the older man they'd followed there.

“So how long is it until the ceremony starts?” he had heard Ichigo ask the man.

“Probably not for another hour and a half or so,” he’d responded, “so in the meantime, is there anything I can do to assist the two of you?”

“Can you just come back in an hour and tell us what we need to do?” Renji had asked. The man had nodded without surprise and backed out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Renji blinked once as he came back out of his thoughts, realizing that Ichigo was still gazing at him in the mirror, and smirked. “What do you think?” he asked as he turned around to face his lover.

Ichigo's glance slid away from Renji's, and the redhead could tell that Ichigo was a little irked at being caught looking. As the smaller man's eyes slid across the table, though, Renji could tell the exact moment that his gaze fell on the paperwork that the two of them had completed yesterday afternoon. Looking back up at the redhead, Ichigo's eyes were dark and soft.

“You know what those mean, don't you?” Ichigo asked as he gestured to the papers. “That I'm _officially_ yours. So what are you going to do about it?”

Renji was only able to stare for a moment as he looked at Ichigo, now standing with his yukata open and meeting the redhead's gaze with a sexy grin. After that second, though, Renji found that he'd somehow moved to close the distance between them and so he ran his hands along Ichigo's naked sides before he pulled his lover in for a kiss. He didn't realize he was shaking until his bottom lip met Ichigo's steady one, and the kiss a moment later nearly burnt him alive. Renji had to pull back after a few moments, his breath completely gone, but then when he had a little of it back he found the only thing he could do was murmur Ichigo's name, eyes closed with their foreheads pressed together.

“Want you, Renji,” he heard Ichigo say, almost a whisper, and he couldn't help but moan.

“Lay down, Ichi,” Renji said, barely able to get his voice out of his throat, but somehow his lover heard anyway.

Renji tried to take a deep breath then, but it only shuddered into his constricted lungs as he saw Ichigo lying on the wood floor, head pillowed on one hand and yukata open and spread around him, an enigmatic smile on his lips. The redhead gulped as he knelt between Ichigo's thighs and looked carefully at him, studying how the stripes of summer light escaping through the nearby shutters fell across his chest.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Renji mumbled before bending to kiss the side of the knee on Ichigo's bent leg, then started moving his lips slowly up his lover's thigh. “Every part of you is perfect.”

Ichigo hissed as Renji's lips moved further up, and the redhead could feel his lover's cock throb against him as he licked along quivering abs to tempting hipbones. Trembling hands settled in Renji's hair as he traced the bone with his tongue, and he could feel his own cock jump at Ichigo's muffled exclamation as he bit down softly and then sucked that spot. Renji's own hands were shaking by the time he lifted his face a little to look at Ichigo; the way his lover's head was thrown back, lip bitten to keep quiet, and the molten look Ichigo had given him as those dark eyes had opened was almost too much. The redhead wanted to growl in response, wanted to tell his lover what he had planned for him once they got home, but found he couldn't manage a word and set back to the task of kissing every part of Ichigo's taut, tensed body instead.

By the time he'd reached Ichigo's collarbones his lover was writhing under him so strongly that it was difficult to stay on top. He was holding onto Ichigo's hip with one hand so that he could keep their grinding cocks aligned because the way his lover shook and gasped as the redhead had pressed the two of them together was almost enough to send Renji over the edge. He could tell he wasn't the only one, either, because when his lips finally reached Ichigo's neck, the moment he bit down softly, Ichigo's body jerked hard enough to dislodge the redhead.

“Fuck, Renji,” Ichigo murmured as he sat up and then moved to throw his yukata over to one side, “stop messing around. You know what I want.”

The last sentence was said over the younger man's shoulder, and Renji could barely hear it over his own heart beating in his ears as he looked at the sight in front of him – Ichigo on all fours, ass pointed in his direction. Renji moved forward slowly, watching Ichigo's eyes in the mirror (now that they were high enough off the ground to see into it) and sliding trembling hands along the younger man's sides, causing Ichigo to shudder in return. As Renji's gaze returned to his lover's body, however, his eyes slid down from that soft, spiky orange mop to Ichigo's slender neck, lingered on the set of his strong shoulders and drifted down that lean, slim back to that perfect ass. And there his attention stayed, along with his hands, kneading the flesh there and drawing a quiet, pleased groan out of Ichigo.

But the more Renji looked the closer he wanted to get until he just couldn't help wanting to taste, and the jolt that it set off in Ichigo's body as he took the first slow lick over his lover's entrance seemed to trigger a sympathetic twitch in the redhead's cock. As he kept going, Renji's eyes slid shut so that he could focus on the barely heard sounds Ichigo was trying to stifle in the back of his throat and the shudders running through his body. The darkness behind his eyelids took shape after a little while, though, and Renji was suddenly remembering Ichigo as he was on the first day they'd met and fought – scared yet determined, unwilling to give up no matter what the price. Pictures of his lover flickered by in his mind as he pushed deeper inside, images of the two of them learning to fight side by side and work together to the point where they made it a priority to hang out periodically, neither of them admitting even then as they bickered and insulted one another that each of them valued their time together that much.

Renji had gotten to the point that he'd considered Ichigo on the short list of his friends, enough so that he proposed the two of them go out drinking to celebrate when the younger man was finally old enough to. And it was that day that Renji had seen a new look on Ichigo, one that the redhead never tired of seeing on his lover even now. A high, sort of desperate noise drew him out of his memories and Renji pulled back to glance at Ichigo in the mirror. The scorching gaze from Ichigo's almost black eyes seemed to pierce right through the redhead, doubly so as he also remembered the first time he'd seen that look in the younger man's eyes. Before that day, Renji had never thought he'd see Ichigo like that, but after having seen that gaze so often now, he couldn't deny the power it had over him.

“Renji,” Ichigo said in a strained voice, “I need you now. I can't wait anymore.”

The redhead was over at the pile of his previously discarded clothes in a moment, scrabbling through them with one hand as he loosened his sash with the other. Laying the top half of his wedding clothes on the table (along with thoughts of how Rukia would kill him if he let anything happen to them before the ceremony), Renji hung on to the edges of his sash until he was kneeling behind Ichigo again. As his hakama pooled around his knees, he felt Ichigo start to shake as he leaned against those strong thighs and started rubbing lube on his hands from the little jar he'd dug out of his pocket. Ichigo's body jerked as the redhead slid two fingers into him, but he started to murmur something then that Renji had to bend closer to hear.

“Now, Ren. I need you in me now,” Ichigo said, his voice so low and sensuous that Renji nearly choked on nothing. His hands shook as he lubed up his cock, and he nearly lost it as he started to push into Ichigo slowly, so slowly, only to have the younger man shove his hips back, moaning as he took in most of Renji's cock with that one move.

The redhead bent nearly double trying to keep himself under control and grabbed onto Ichigo's hips, trying to keep the younger man still while he slowly seated himself the rest of the way inside. He had to just breathe for a moment then, trying to ignore Ichigo's wriggling and calm the huge surge of feeling in his chest as he held his lover close, feeling a heartbeat raging through the two of them and not being sure which one of them it belonged to.

Renji found he didn't want to move any farther away from Ichigo, and his lover didn't seem to mind, especially not after he started sucking on the younger man's neck as his hips started to move. The redhead tried to go slowly at first, but Ichigo wasn't satisfied with that, instead snapping his hips back to force a faster pace, and Renji could feel the low, pleased noise his lover made in his throat as he did.

After a few minutes of that, and of trying to hang on to Ichigo's gyrating hips, Renji pulled back a little, enough to see down the long lines of his lover's body and to watch as he moved. The redhead looked up to see the expression on Ichigo's face in the mirror and he watched that blissed-out look as the younger man continued to move, until those dark eyes sprung open and met his.

The feeling was shocking, almost as if he'd knocked the wind out of himself, and it washed all the way over him, seeming to electrify his entire body. This was Ichigo, first his enemy, then the idiot who'd given him a run for his money when he'd come to the living world to retrieve Rukia, and later his friend, his rival ... much later his lover, his partner ... and now, his family. He knew he'd been more than lucky to have the friends he'd had in his life, and that they'd become like a family to him, but the fact that Ichigo was willing to go through what it took in order to make them legally kin grabbed him in a way that shook him to the core.

Just the realization that he _officially_ had a family now seemed a thought that was infinitely light and so heavy that he could barely hang on to it. The man that he'd fought through a few worlds with now, who he knew would stand and fight a battlefield full of enemies with him, if need be ... that was the man who would now be by his side, no matter what. The fleeting thought that he couldn't have imagined a better partner than Ichigo even if he'd tried crossed his mind, and then he was swallowing painfully around the lump in his throat at the same time the younger man murmured for him to go harder.

Renji watched Ichigo's face then, driving into him until those dark eyes closed and he was gasping for breath even as his lips were trying to smile. The redhead reached for his lover's cock, and the low moan he got as he closed his hand around it was completely intoxicating. Continuing to drive into Ichigo hard enough to make him gasp and groan under his breath, Renji watched the younger man's face as he came undone, up until the point his eyes flew open and connected with the redhead's.

“Renji,” he called breathlessly, and just the _way_ he said it shoved the redhead over the edge so hard that he couldn't even see.

When Renji's vision cleared some moments later, he found himself clutching Ichigo and his lover holding him up from underneath. As he blinked and quickly moved to support himself again, Renji realized that the other sensation he'd been feeling had been Ichigo, head turned slightly to nuzzle the side of his face. He poked around in his discarded clothes until he found something to clean the both of them up with and felt like he could meet Ichigo's eyes again. It had been too soon, though, Renji thought as he got lost in that warm, content gaze, and his chest tightened as too many feelings all tried to crowd in there at once. It all finally found a way out from his mouth, but what emerged wasn't what he'd thought it would be.

“Thank you,” he found himself telling Ichigo rather hoarsely, one of his hands clenched in a fist by his side, trying to hold on to himself even as he felt like he was about to fly apart.

Ichigo snorted ungracefully. “You don't have anything to thank me for, you idiot. We'd better get ready before that old guy comes back to find the two of us naked on the floor, though.”

He was grinning now, and Renji found himself returning it and starting to relax. “Yeah, I guess we don't have time for another round before we have to wear costumes and do weird things. I hear there's supposed to be sake involved in the ceremony, though, so maybe it'll all work out. Just don't drink so much that you start spilling your guts again.”

Renji tried not to laugh as Ichigo rolled his eyes and then scowled as he continued dressing. “Yeah, well just don't drink it all. Try to leave some for me.”

The good-natured argument continued until they heard a soft knock on the door around the time the two of them were completely dressed. They sat through the explanation of what they were supposed to do during the purification ritual and the exchange of cups of sake (through which Ichigo tried to ignore Renji elbowing him to prove that he was right), reading the vows, and the end of the ceremony. When they seemed to have absorbed it somewhat, the older man led them to a long hall nearby to one of the inner temple rooms. Rukia was waiting there with a kimono on that Renji had never seen her wearing before, looking excited.

“What took you guys so long? You've kept everyone waiting,” she said, peeking around the corner.

The few chairs that were set up were occupied by two men, and as they caught sight of them, Ichigo and Renji both looked at each other in disbelief.

“What's Kuchiki-taicho doing here?” Renji asked at the same time Ichigo asked, “What's my dad doing here?”

Rukia turned and glared at the two of them and probably would have hit them if she didn't seem to realize at the last moment that she was dressed up and it was a special occasion. Instead, she settled for a loud, irritated whisper as she answered them. “When I started trying to set up a wedding for you, I found out that this is really only for immediate family. What was I supposed to do?”

She glared at Renji in particular before she continued. “So, I reminded onii-sama of the fact that I'm the closest thing you have to immediate family here, and so that pretty much made him your family too, so he kind of had to come along, then. That, and...”

Her voice dropped as she trailed off. Renji nudged her. “And what? What's the big secret?”

“Well, because of the fact that he felt _responsible_ now, he insisted on paying for the wedding,” Rukia said, and the look on her face couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to be happy or worried or some complicated mixture of the two.

Renji just looked floored until Ichigo poked Rukia with a fingertip and then held his shoulder in pain when she retaliated. “Fuck!” he hissed, rubbing his shoulder, “I just wanted to ask you how you managed to get my dad here. And why you thought it would be a good idea.”

Rukia rolled her eyes. “You're such a whiner, Kurosaki!” she said as if trying to stifle a laugh. “Since all of the rest of your family is still living, I asked onii-sama to pull some strings to see if he could get your father here for the wedding, so ... here he is.”

Ichigo grunted and turned away slightly, looking over at Renji. “Hey, are you OK?” he asked, a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Renji murmured, returning Ichigo's glance with a little smile. “It's just not every day that I find out I have another relative.”

Smiling in response, Ichigo looked like he was about to say something more when Rukia poked them both. “All right, you two, get ready! The shrine maidens and the musicians are coming, which means it's about time for you to go in! See you in there,” Rukia finished, slipping ahead down the hall and into the room to sit beside Byakuya.

Later, Renji couldn't figure out whether the ceremony had just been short or if he'd been mostly out of it, because more than anything, what he remembered was Ichigo. Sure, he recalled the ritual with the sake, largely because he kept eying Ichigo to see if the younger man was going to start saying anything. He found he had to stop looking at Ichigo, though, because the dark heat in his lover's eyes once the sake was gone was giving him the kind of ideas he figured he probably shouldn't encourage in a temple. Again.

The thing that almost stopped his heart, though, was stumblingly reading through the vows with Ichigo, only to look up about halfway through to meet his lover's eyes again. Somehow, all the nice words they were reading didn't mean a damn thing over the pull he felt, almost as if his whole body was drawn in Ichigo's direction along with his every thought. And when words came out of his mouth about 'making our hearts as one,' he realized the idea was sort of ridiculous now, because he didn't feel like he was the one who'd had possession of his own for some time.

And the rest of it was a blur until the five of them had walked out to the temple courtyard along with the shrine maidens and the priest. Rukia and Byakuya were offering their congratulations to Renji as Ichigo attempted to kick Isshin in the head for saying what a beautiful bride Ichigo had been, and no one acted as if anything was strange in the least.

As they moved in the direction of the temple gates, Rukia began speaking again. “Oh! I forgot to mention that the reception won't be until next week. I had to call in some favors so that we could all be here this weekend, so a lot of our friends are on duty in the living world.”

Renji looked over at Ichigo as she finished talking, and they exchanged surprised glances. “Uh, Rukia,” Renji spoke up again after a long moment, “thanks for going to so much trouble to set all of this up-”

“Oh, it was nothing, really!” she replied as she suddenly turned in Renji's direction with a mad grin. “Just wait until the party next week!”

She handed him an invitation card she produced from somewhere, and one of the first things Renji read, along with the time and date, was the fact that the reception was going to be held at the Kuchiki mansion. He nearly groaned aloud at the idea, knowing who'd probably be there and worried they would end up ruining the place, but instead just managed a grin at Rukia.

“I'm sure it'll be great,” he replied, secretly happy that he could manage a positive response.

“OK then, we'll see you next weekend,” Rukia said as she leaned in to speak quietly to Renji, “I thought you two might ... want to be alone after this, so onii-sama and I are going to get some lunch.”

He waved to her as she turned away to walk beside her brother and Renji turned to see Ichigo and Isshin bickering again. Isshin moved over to Renji once he realized he had the other man's attention, but instead of attacking, he grabbed Renji's shoulders.

“Welcome to the family, son,” he said, and for a moment, the redhead thought he could hear that the tone in Isshin's voice was completely serious.

That tidal wave of feeling was washing over Renji again, but Ichigo seemed to understand somehow because he grumbled at his dad, “Stop embarrassing me, would you? Come on, we're taking you back to the gate so that you can stop bothering us.”

“Oh, daddy knows that his two sons are going to want to-” Isshin started, only to have to stop when Ichigo's foot almost connected with his face.

“Just shut up!” Ichigo hissed.

Once they'd seen Isshin off, Ichigo really did relax, but Renji still felt odd and sort of overwhelmed in the aftermath. He tried to make light of it as he said to Ichigo, “Huh. Feels kind of weird that it's official now, but I guess it was more dramatic than going to the registry office.”

Ichigo gave Renji a sideways glance then, and his smile was enigmatic. “You're such an idiot. I was yours from the first day we met; it just took you a really long time to realize it.”

Then the feelings in Renji's chest that had been threatening to drown him were back, but this time he knew what to do. He grabbed Ichigo and kissed him right on the sidewalk, completely ignoring anyone who might have been passing by. The kiss was so intense that they both had to pull back after a few moments, breathing as if there weren't enough air outside anymore.

“Come on, Ichigo, let's go _home_ ,” Renji said as he locked eyes with his lover. The answering heat in Ichigo's eyes made him realize that a word that he'd said carelessly so many times actually had a meaning for him now, and he wasn't sure if he wasn't home already when their hands somehow found each other as they started to walk back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
